This invention relates generally to secure payment card transactions and, more particularly, to facilitating cross-platform purchase redirection during payment card transaction processing.
Over the past several years, e-commerce has increased to the point at which over one million dollars of e-commerce transactions occur about every 30 seconds. Understandably, many merchants now provide virtual purchase platforms (in addition to in-person, brick-and-mortar purchase platforms), offering merchant-run websites (both desktop and mobile versions) and downloadable software applications that allow consumers to browse their stores and purchase goods simply and conveniently. In some aspects, these digital outlets are preferable. The merchant need not maintain as many storefronts nor employ as many people. Some merchants even offer online-exclusive products, services, and offers, to entice consumers to make their purchases on these online purchase platforms. However, the rise in e-commerce has led to a rise in online fraud, including, for example, credit card fraud. Consumers' card numbers, account numbers, and personal information are vulnerable, as are their identities. Fraudsters can use illegally obtained card numbers to make purchases online with relative impunity and ease. It is much more difficult to steal a physical credit card and assume a person's identity in person than it is to enter a credit card number into an online checkout form; this is particularly true in cases where EMV security requiring a personal PIN is required for card-present transactions. In many cases, the fraud liability for in-person or “card present” purchases made with a physical payment card is assumed by the issuer of the payment card, as these transactions may be considered more secure, whereas the fraud liability for online or “card not present” (CNP) purchases may frequently be assumed by the merchant.
Accordingly, at least some security measures have been put in place, by merchants, payment card processors, and issuers of payment cards and payment accounts. Some modes of payment may include certain security measures while other modes may not include these security measures. It would be desirable to have a system that redirects a transaction from an initial (e.g., less secure) purchase platform to a recommended (e.g., more secure) purchase platform.